Dragon Avengers: Curse of Unitron
by SilentShadow15
Summary: Tempering with forces beyond twilight's control, she creates a artificial intelligence known as Unitron designed for peace but the plan goes sideways, creating another evil threat as it creates a empowered robot threatening to end all life, can the heroes band together a foil this evil agenda.
1. Chapter 1 Intro

A purple scaled Dragon with jagged green spines and emerald dragon eyes and a lilac colored mare with purple and sky blue stripes with wavy bangs mane and her tail matched her mane ans persian blue eyes, there names were Spike and Starlight Glimmer also known as Captain Drake and Wonder Mare were laying on a hill looking at the stars in Luna's night time sky some shooting stairs were going across the beautiful sky.

"It is a lovely night" Spike spoke up in a deep but a soft and warm voice.

"It sure is" Starlight said with a relaxing smile, but then the mood was interrupted by two blinking high tech watches on their wrist and foreleg making Spike grumble he clicked the button and Twilight Sparkle's image appeared like a hologram.

"This better be important" the two glowered at her.

"Sorry to kill the moment but something has come, Ching needs all of us just let us know" she replied.

Spike grumbled "call everyone and get your Quinjet ready" "tell everyone to suit up" he ordered.

"Yes Captain" Twilight responded and hung up, the two got up.

"We better do the same" Spike spoke getting serious sinking into his Captain Drake persona Starlight nodded and teleported away, Spike then in a blur zipped away then vanished in a thin streak making a thundering boom as he went supersonic.

* * *

a few minutes later Spike in his Captain Drake getup and weapons, was in a Quinjet explaining the mission to 5 other Dragon's two dragoness and three other male Dragons different sizes colors and fancy weapons and suited up mare or mares in souped up suit of high tech armor with the Elements of Harmony symbols, they were called Unity the 6 Dragons including Captain Drake, they were a powerful team called them Dragon Avengers.

Captain Drake/Spike was addressing the mission to them and giving them tasks, telling them Ching called them informed them a HYDRA base had found Garble's scepter.

"Okay we all have a job to do, we go in fast and take them down hard and off-guard get what we need" Captain explained "We got another chance to get this thing back no fowl ups, understand" he said sternly the group and Wonder Mare nodded

"Good" Spike replied "Avengers and Unity, Move out" he ordered the Quinjet took off West fast.


	2. Chapter 2 Opening battle

in a dark hide out a young mare with a red mane and tan coat and blue eyes, a young colt with silver mane and tan coat with red orange eyes held her hoof.

_"Attention all Hydra soldiers attack near the forest, repeat this is not a false alarm"_ A stallion voice came on the intercom.

Outside

Hydra soldiers in combat armor and armored vehicles raced out side. Then one was flipped over when a flash of lightning struck it revealing Ember in her uniform, then it was bashed by a big dragon named Quake holding a mace smashing it away.

Then Unity flew and blasted three more sending Hydra soldiers flying which were blasted away by Wonder Mare who just teleport-ed near the scene, Then a bunche were taking out by blaster pistols and arrows, meaning Marksdrake as he and Red Scorpion drove by in a stolen armored vehicle, then a familiar round shield flew in at an angle and bashed three away, then a blazing sword sliced through a barrel of a blaster and a massive kick to the stomach knocked a Soldier back, as Captain Drake came in then flipping his shield in is clawed hand, diving and rolling he plowed away more and jumping down a path whirling his sword and holding his shield blocked shots, then landed in front of another bashed him away with his shield and took another's legs out with the flat of his sword and sidekicked him into a tree and diving away past a shot and jumping over another blowing a stream of white hot flames at a bunch sending them down and out badly burnt but alive.

Unity was flying ahead blasting stationed machines and tower, and at soldiers on the ground knocking them over. Heading to HYDRA's hideout but hit a barrier of energy knocking them away head over heels.

_"Assholes!"_ Rainbow dash voiced screeched.

Captain Drake was running through the forest taking out battle towers legs out with his blazing sword glowing neon green, making the towers fall and just blowing up a bunker with a large blast of heat beams from his eyes.

**_"Language"_** Captain Drake retorted **_"JARVIS whats the view in the sky?"_** He questioned.

_"The building is protected by some type of shield"_ JARVIS replied.

**_"Damn you Garble"_** Spike grumbled.

_"Watch your language buster"_ Wonder Mare teased.

Then Ember was pummeling some Soldiers down or blasting them with bolts of Electricity from her hammer "Yeah Garble's Staff is here, these Simpletons couldn't build this protection up without it" she spoke.

Just then a armored vehicle was boring down on them, then a massive dark purple arm smashed the underside as Drakezilla came out smashing it through several trees then exploded when it hit the ground, he ran up to another speeding towards them smashing his massive clawedfoot into the hood flipping it front over bumper caught it over his head, then with a roar he chucked it out of the forest smashing into another tower destroying it completely.

Drakezilla then turned back into Spike **_"That was the last of the towers, now less talking more working"_** He ordered in his Captain Drake manner and blurred away, then appeared as Captain Drake again and took off.

With Unity flying and taking out vehicle's close to the building "Hang on a minute no pony else is going to mention that Spike just said language" Twilight voice giggled.

**_"I know"_ **Captain Drake grumbled **_"And what have I told you and the others to call me Captain, during jobs keep my real name underwraps"_** he said a stern manner.

_"Sorry, wow you seriously need to lighten up on this hardass nature of yours"_ Pinkie giggled.

**_"Okay thats it no cupcakes, cider, fabric supplies, or petting animals at our party later tonight, or reading "_** Captain retorted.

"are you serious?" The Mane six said in disbelief.

**_"Like a Heart attack"_** Captain Drake replied.

**_"Buzzkill"_** The grumbled.

_"Should've kept your mouths shut"_ Marksdrake snickered.

* * *

Back inside of the hideout base

"Can we hold them" a scientist demanded.

"Their the Dragon Avengers and Unity" another whimpered

"Send out the twins" another scientist suggested.

"Their not ready"

Just then a alarm blared as the barrier went down "Um the twins" A soldier spoke.

"Not ready" the first docter said firmly.

"Their gone" the Soldier pointed revealing the Twins had disappeared.

"Okay Colts listen up concentrate on the weaker targets, No surrender" He cheered.

"No surrender!" everyone else responded, the Scientist walked away muttering "I give up" he said.

Outside a silvery blurring streak zipped out of a dark tunnel.

Wheeljack was running dodging shots behind tree he charged his rifle and fired and hid, Then a streak swatted the laser away on the ground, the lack of explosion got his attention and looked up confused, seeing how he never misses like Marksdrake, then loaded again but was knocked over by a blur, he looked and saw a teenage colt trot normal speed with a smug smirk "Afternoon" before blurring away, Wheeljack stood up ready but his back was turned and got grazed by a blast of laser energy knocking him over with a pained shout.

"Marks" Red Scorpion spoke in shock and alarm "Someone deal with that hunk of metal" she snapped, then Quake jumped on top of it from a tree top obliterating the bunker with his mace "Thank you owe you one" she sighed.


End file.
